Through widespread custom and usage, the coniferous tree has become the primary symbol of the Christmas holiday season. While both natural and artificial trees remain the popular choice, various arrangements have been devised to satisfy the demands of persons desiring to display this symbol of the holiday season without the necessity of using an actual tree. Among these arrangements are Christmas tree mobiles that are suspended from a ceiling support. Typically, these mobiles are conically-shaped to simulate the shape of an actual tree, and are constructed in such a manner that Christmas ornaments can be hung thereon. Exemplary embodiments of such Christmas tree mobiles are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 236,216 and 276,322.
While the branches of both natural and artificial coniferous trees form an envelope that generally resembles a cone, the individual branches themselves are usually quite irregular with regard to their position, spacing and orientation along the tree trunk. Moreover, the individual branches are usually quite irregular in terms of their length, shape and fullness. These irregularities contribute to making each tree somewhat unique. Christmas tree mobiles of the type shown in the aforementioned patents also define conical envelopes. These mobiles are, however, incapable of simulating the irregular appearance of an actual tree because of their highly symmetrical construction. Consequently, such Christmas tree mobiles are characteristically unnatural in appearance, a feature that detracts from their appeal.